


Perverse

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Slytherin Harry, Weasley Bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: Harry Potter siempre ha sido desafortunado en su infancia, y por eso acabó en un orfanato, su suerte lo llevo a descubrir el mundo magico antes de lo esperado y con ello a conocer a la gente adecuada que le llevaría a lo mas alto.Dark!harry, Dumbeldore, Hermione, Ron and Wealey bashing!(No tweens) Mas advertencias mientras avance la historia





	1. Cambios Sorpresivos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer fic subido, de Harry Potter, está también publicado en Fanfiction y Wattpad junto a otros
> 
> La verdad es que no estoy segura de ser capaz de actualizar a menudo este fic por que estoy con la Universidad y los examenes y a mi me encanta hacer los capítulos lo mas largos posibles.
> 
> No puedo decir que crea que esta del todo bien este fic pero quiero darle una oportunidad
> 
> Advertencias: M (Slash en el futuro)
> 
> Pairing: Aun no me he decidido del todo
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K Rowling para mi mala suerte.

Harry miro a través de la única ventana del cuarto que ocupaba en el orfanato, el cielo era de un azul tan brillante que hacia quemar sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Nunca se había sentido verdaderamente parte de ese lugar y ahora estaba más que seguro de no serlo.

No recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba viviendo en esa habitación del orfanato después de que su tío, en un arrebato de furia, según lo que le había dicho la señora María que era la dueña del orfanato, lo abandonara en la puerta gritando que no quería volver a ver a un bicho raro como el. Recordaba bastante bien que al principio en el orfanato se sintió mejor que lo poco que recordaba de la casa de sus tíos, y eso que ellos eran su familia, simplemente por que en aquel entonces la Señorita María la cuidaba con especial ahínco ya que según le recordaba siempre, parecía un ángel enviado del cielo con esos ojos verdes y su piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana.

Pero mientras pasaron los años las cosas cambiaron y Harry en vez de ser tan cuidado por la Señorita fue marginado justo por su aspecto increíblemente aristocrático. Los niños le trataban como a un espécimen raro y, aunque al principio algunos le hacían daño, tras una serie de eventos raros que ni el mismo podía comprender acabo quedándose solo, siendo el único chico del orfanato con cuarto propio.

A sus 10 años Harry había descubierto varias cosas sobre el que sabia que no eran para nada normales. Primero que todo, si se enfocaba suficiente podía hacer daño a los que le molestaban, recuperar cosas que le hubiesen quitado e incluso salvarse de accidentes de las formas mas extrañas.

Harry se alejó de la ventana al oír un suave siseo desde su cama y se sentó justo al lado de la serpenteante figura.

: ¿Que te pasa Gyoshi?: Preguntó Harry mirando a la serpiente Bungarus Caeruleus que estaba sobre su cama: ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres salir?:

El chico siseo hablando con la serpiente que no parecía reaccionar a nada en ese momento y Harry de verdad se sintió orgulloso de ser capaz de hablar con ella atesorando su habilidad para con las serpientes firmemente oculta de todo el mundo.

: No pasa nada amo: Dijo la serpiente con un suave siseo: Solo que huelo a los estúpidos humanos a nuestro alrededor y me asqueo:

Harry sabia gracias a la serpiente que el no era exactamente un humano normal sino que era un mago, el como lo sabia la serpiente era sencillo ya que la serpiente admitía haber escapado del cuidado de un hombre tras haber sido comprada en una tienda del Callejón Knocturn. Harry había conocido a la serpiente hacia menos de un año y se sentía increíblemente unido a ella habiendo así apreciado a la serpiente como el único ser viviente que se preocupaba realmente por él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y abrió la ventana dejando que la serpiente saliese. Rápidamente Harry cogió su ropa y sus más preciados objetos, su cartera y otro par de cosas y tras decirle a la Señorita María que saldría abandonó el orfanato en dirección Londres central.

No era para nada la primera vez que Harry iba a al centro de Londres pero siempre lo hacia cuidadosamente sabiendo que últimamente los secuestros de niños se habían vuelto bastante habituales en las calles de Londres. Atravesó las multitudes hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante que como siempre estaba lleno de gente y se acerco hasta la barra buscando al camarero y dueño del bar.

-Tom-Dijo Harry saludando con una falsa alegría al dueño del bar- necesito entrar, ¿me puedes abrir la pared?

El bartender no dijo nada y acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta trasera del bar y sacando una varita de madera y golpeando varios ladrillos se retiró de nuevo al bar tras susurrar un que pases un buen día al niño. Harry nunca se cansaba de ver como la pared de ladrillos se abría dejándole pasar a la zona comercial mágica de Londres.

Harry se con0ocia la zona de sobra pero aun así volvió a recorrerla con la mirada por si había habido algún cambio desde la última vez que entró al lugar. Atravesó la calle con prisa tras haber notado que todo seguía igual que la última vez, con las calles llenas de gente y las tiendas igual. Hizo su camino a Gringotts como otras veces había hecho solo que esta vez estaba decidido a entrar y cambiar un poco su patética situación, aunque eso se limitase simplemente a permitirle saber si sus padres eran mágicos o no, y si tenía algo de dinero en sus manos.

Se paró frente a las enormes puertas y lentamente entró fijándose con un gran respeto en los seres que había detrás de los mostradores, duendes, le recordó su mente después de un rato. Atravesó la sala hasta el final donde había una mesa en la que estaba un duende solo contando monedas. El niño esperó hasta que el duende acabó e hizo su petición.

-Buenos días señor- Dijo Harry ligeramente asustado- Venia a hacerme pruebas para ver mi ascendencia y posible herencia.

El duende analizó al chico de arriba abajo deteniéndose en su cicatriz e inmediatamente se levanto y le indicó que lo siguiese llevándolo a la parte trasera del banco donde se encontraban las oficinas privadas

-Bien niño –Dijo el duende cuando ya se habían sentado en uno de los despachos privados y había sacado varios pergaminos y una daga de lo que parecía ser plata – Mi nombre es Grao y yo te ayudaré. Lo único que debes hacer es cortarte con la daga y dejar caer varias gotas de tu sangre sobre el pergamino.

Harry tuvo un ligero temblor al pensar en el corte pero sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás por lo que cogió la daga y lentamente se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda. Dejo caer varias gotas sobre el pergamino que le extendía el duende y vio como se curaba sola la herida. Miró como sus gotas de sangre eran absorbidas por el pergamino y se iban formando palabras en el pergamino, el duende cogió el pergamino y lo analizo lentamente con una cara que casi ningún mago era capaz de ver nunca puesto que los duendes raramente se sorprendían lo suficiente como para dejarlo ver. El duende le devolvió a Harry el pergamino con una sonrisa.

Herencia del señor Harry Orion Black-Potter

_Padres biológicos:_

Sirius Orion Black

?

_Padres adoptivos:_

James Potter

Lily Potter nee Evans

_Herencia correspondiente_

Heredero de la Casa Black – Tras la muerte de Sirius Black

Heredero de la Casa Potter

Heredero de Godric Gryffindor

Heredero de Salazar Slytherin-Herencia Mágica

Heredero de Ignotus Peverell

_Bóvedas correspondientes_

Bóveda Gryffindor

Bóveda Slytherin

Bóvedas 687,704y bóveda familiar Potter

Bóveda 711, otras bóvedas y bóveda familiar Black

Bóveda 7 Peverell y sus correspondientes a Ignotus Peverell

Harry se detuvo de leer allí al ver que el pergamino continuaba con una gran cantidad de negocios y cuanto le aportaba cada uno de ellos.

-Señor Black- Dijo Grao- Es poco común que el pergamino muestre tal cantidad de herencias, es usted muy afortunado por lo tanto me gustaría recomendarle que se pruebe todos los anillos correspondientes a cada herencia para dictaminar si eres aceptado en la herencia.

Harry todavía estaba demasiado sorprendido, no solo por tantas herencias sino por saber que, según lo que dedujo, sus padres adoptivos estaban muertos, pero eso ya se lo había dicho su tía cuando era pequeño solo que pensó que eran sus padres reales, y que su padre, Sirius Black estaba vivo, y decidió que preguntaría al duende que donde estaba. El duende volvió con 5 cajas bajo el brazo y se sentó abriendo cada una de ellas pero antes de nada Harry preguntó.

-Perdone Señor Grao- Dijo el chico con aire inocente- ¿Mi padre biológico, Sirius Black, esta vivo?

El duende dejo los anillos a un lado y se paro a pensarlo un momento y entonces volvió a ver de reojo la cantidad de dinero y de inversiones que tenia por lo que era un cliente bastante importante y su deber es ayudarlo y ganar su favor por lo que decidió desvelarle al joven todo.

-Supongo que no conoce su propia historia así que se lo contare- Dijo el duende- Podríamos comenzar con el hecho de que como puedes ver fuiste adoptado por los Potter cuando eras pequeño, y supongo que eso fue por tu propio bien, ya que se cuenta que había una profecía que te señalaba como el niño que iba a vencer al señor Oscuro. Tu padre, Sirius Black por lo que dicen era el mejor amigo de James Potter y cuando salió a la luz que corrías peligro por lo visto decidieron adoptarte para protegerte, pero nada de esto esta confirmado. Se cuenta que Sirius Black, tu padre, fue el guardián del secreto del hechizo Fidelius que les protegía del Lord, y se cuenta que la noche de Halloween de hace 10 años tu padre os traicionó y reveló la localización al Señor Oscuro dejando que entrase y matase a tus dos padres adoptivos, y también intentase matarte a ti, pero la historia cuenta que cuando intentó matarte con el hechizo del Avada Kedavra el hechizo rebotó y te dejó esa cicatriz mientras que el Lord Oscuro fue destruido por su propio hechizo. También dicen que tu padre Sirius Black, al ver que no había podido conseguir que su Lord ganase fue a la casa y persiguió a Peter Pettigrew, y cuando lo tenia arrinconado lo mató junto con un montón de muggles dejando solo un dedo del otro mago. Después de eso llegaron los Aurores y sin juicio se llevaron a tu padre a Azkaban.

Harry se quedó estático durante unos segundos procesando toda la historia, ya sabia que había habido una guerra con un Señor oscuro al que no se atrevían a llamar por su nombre pero sabia que era Voldemort. Ahora se había enterado de que había habido una profecía que lo incluía y que su padre parecía haberlo intentado matar, pero eso no tenia sentido por lo que preguntó.

-Pero- Le dijo al duende- Mi padre no me mataría ni me traicionaría, supongo.

-Eso es cierto- Dijo Grao- Eres heredero de una familia sangrepura muy importante y para las familias sangrepura lo mas importante son los herederos, por lo que es casi imposible que te traicionase. Por eso mismo te he contado lo que se dice, ahora si quieres podemos continuar con los anillos y después llamo al duende que se ocupaba de la herencia Black para el resto de las dudas que tengas.

-Si señor-Contestó Harry todavía sorprendido por la historia que le acababan de contar.

Grao, el duende le dio primero el anillo de la familia Black con el que no hubo ningún problema y que lo acepto como heredero inmediatamente. Luego se probó el anillo de los Potter que también lo acepto sin problemas aparentes. El siguiente anillo a probar fue el anillo de los Gryffindor, que parecía un poco reticente a aceptarle pero al final lo aceptó con un suave brillo rubí. El penúltimo fue el de Slytherin que no era un anillo de heredero directo, según le explicó Grao, sino de segundo heredero, cosa que no solía pasar nunca, y menos en la línea de descendientes de Slytherin. Por ultimo, de la caja mas vieja que había Grao sacó el anillo de los Peverell, mas exactamente el de Ignotus, el menor de los tres. Al ponerse el anillo uno de los pergaminos apareció frente al duende que puso cara de disgusto y procedió a leerle al joven lo que ponía frente a él.

-El pergamino dice que la capa de invisibilidad que le pertenece está en manos de Albus Dumbeldore, el director de Howarts, si desea, podemos reclamarla para usted, joven Black- Dijo el duende con una sonrisa maquiavélica

Harry no estaba seguro de si era una buena idea pero decidió preguntar también el por que ese hombre tenia la capa, puesto que ya sabia quien era ese hombre.

-Joven Black-Dijo el duende- Ese hombre fue el que se encargó de todo cuando sus padres murieron, incluyendo el dejarlo en el lugar que haya estado viviendo durante estos años.

Una ola de rabia recorrió la espina de Harry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore había tenido la osadía, no solo de dejarle con sus tíos, quienes le abandonaron en un orfanato y le maltrataron mucho, sino que también era el que controlaba sus cuentas y le había robado una de sus posesiones, una que parecía ser bastante importante. El hombre moriría mas adelante, y el se iba a encargar de ello.

-Disculpa Señor Grao-Dijo Harry, pero me gustaría saber que mas parientes vivos tengo, con el interés de retirarle a Dumbeldore su poder sobre mis pertenencias.

-Eso-Dijo otro Duende que entró por la puerta- Lo voy a resolver yo, soy el encargado de la fortuna Black, mi nombre es Gabgad.

En esto los dos duendes intercambiaron unas pocas palabras en su idioma y Grao se fue dejando al joven Harry con Gabgad.

-Bueno- Dijo el duende- otro Black en mis manos de nuevo, esperemos que tu fortuna siempre prospere joven. Bueno, le explicare varias cosas antes que nada, su padre es imposible que sea culpable. Tengo sobre mis obligaciones revisar el testamento de los Potter, pero no puedo sacarlo del banco para liberar a tu padre chico. En el testamento esta escrito claramente que el guardián del secreto no fue otro que Peter Pettigrew, quien es un animago.

Eso cambio las tornas de todo en ese mismo momento, su padre no lo había traicionado, había sido un viejo amigo de sus padres. En ese momento un gran peso de su corazón se fue.

-Pero hay otro problema- Dijo el duende-usted tampoco puede liberar a su padre ahora mismo, solo puede hacerlo cuando tenga 17 años, o si su tutor legal lo permite en cuanto cumpla 13 años. Antes de que lo pregunte, su tutor legal es ahora mismo Albus Dumbeldore, aunque eso si que lo podemos cambiar pues el familiar mas cercano a su padre vivo es ahora mismo Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de los Malfoy, si era cierto que lo conocía por que varias veces lo había visto en el periódico El Profeta cuando había comido en el Caldero Chorreante.

-Me gustaría conocerla- Dijo Harry suavemente- Pero me gustaría saber si no voy a recibir el mismo trato que con Dumbeldore

-Para nada joven Black- Dijo Gabgad- La Señorita Malfoy es una mujer increíblemente respetable, lo mismo digo de toda su familia aunque antes han tenido unas amistades ligeramente cuestionables. Le podría organizar una reunión para mañana con ella si así lo desea, estoy seguro de que la Señorita Narcissa estará más que encantada de conocerlo, Joven Black.

Con esas ultimas palabras el duende le dio todos los anillos que le correspondían tras indicarle cuales debería llevar normalmente y cuales era preferible guardar. Harry salió contento del lugar con varias bolsas con galeones que se rellenaban solas directamente de las bóvedas y que solo el podía usar. Se sentía por una vez en mucho tiempo como un niño pequeño y por eso decidió que si se iba a encontrar con una persona importante al día siguiente lo mejor que podía hacer era aprender un poco de las costumbres sangrepura por lo que entro en Flourish y Blotts donde se gasto varios galeones en una gran cantidad de libros de etiqueta y ya de paso compró una mochila con un hechizo de peso pluma y con interior extensible y volvió al orfanato bastante contento.

Nada mas llegar allí recordó el porque pasaba tanto tiempo fuera y se le fue la sonrisa pero el estaba determinado en aprender algo de modales antes del día siguiente por lo que sin cenar ni saludar a nadie se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a estudiar. Para su edad era superdotado y había conseguido varias becas y subvenciones que noblemente le daba al orfanato guardando siempre una cantidad considerable. Era un pequeño precio por conseguir que le dejasen en paz y por tener ropa nueva cada varios meses, no solo para el sino para todos, y así ninguno de ellos se atrevía de verdad a meterse con el sabiendo que muchas de las cosas que tenían eran gracias a Harry.

A medianoche Harry ya había terminado varios de los tomos que había comprado y una lechuza golpeteó la ventana hasta que Harry la abrió y retiró el mensaje de la pata.

Querido Harry

Ha llegado a mis oídos que te quieres reunir conmigo, hace mucho que no sabia nada de ti, lamento de verdad lo de tu padre, ya que según tengo entendido ya lo sabes, me encantaría conocerte y poder vernos, ¿te parece bien si quedamos mañana mismo a las 2 en el Caldero Chorreante? No comeremos allí, te llevare a mi casa y así conocerás a mi familia, tengo un hijo de tu edad, Gabgad me ha dicho que quieres quitar la mano de Dumbeldore de tus cosas y creo que mi marido es el mas adecuado para es. Si estas de acuerdo entonces mándame una respuesta con la lechuza que te he mandado.

Besos Narcissa Malfoy

PD: Si todo va bien volverás a donde te estés alojando antes de la cena.

Harry se sorprendió ligeramente por que la letra de la mujer desprendía bastante cariño aunque Harry ya sabia que muchas veces ese cariño era falso, como bien había comprobado durante su infancia en el orfanato, pero el sabia que esta era la única oportunidad que tenia de cambiar su vida por lo que inmediatamente respondió a la carta con un simple, estaría encantado de que nos encontrásemos mañana Señorita Malfoy, aprecio su preocupación y gracias por prestarme du tiempo. Harry sabía que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para dar una buena impresión.

A eso de la una de la mañana dio por terminados sus estudios y se fue a dormir no queriendo despertarse tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se encontró despierto a las 7 de la mañana habiendo dormido solo 6 horas. Se ducho rápidamente en la pobre ducha que había allí en el orfanato y saco del armario las únicas ropas de mago que tenía, que había comprado una de las veces que había ido al Callejón Diagón, solo lo había utilizado una vez y por eso parecía bastante nuevo y le pareció bastante decente para conocer a su tía, a su verdadera tía.

Salió del orfanato a la 1 previendo el trafico de Londres y a eso de las 2 menos cuarto ya estaba en el Caldero Chorreante, avisó a Tom el camarero y se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta mientras leía El Profeta que Tom le había prestado.

A las 2 exactas la puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia vestida con unas túnicas carísimas color esmeralda entró recorriendo el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, a un niño de 10 años que leía el periódico cerca de la puerta, puso su mejor sonrisa de madre sin quitar del todo su mascara de sangrepura y se acercó a la mesa. El niño pareció sentir su presencia pues rápidamente dejo el periódico a un lado y sonrió inocentemente ante la vista de la mujer.

Se levanto rápidamente y se inclinó lentamente delante de la mujer.

-Es un honor conocerla señorita Malfoy- Dijo Harry y besó la mano de la mujer

-Que chico mas galán eres Harry- Dijo la mujer- Bueno, que te parece si nos vamos ya y te presento a mi familia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer de regreso a la salida donde le pidió que le diera la mano y se aparecieron en la mansión Malfoy. Harry no había visto demasiados castillos lujosos en su vida pero las catedrales de Londres no le hacían mucha sombra a esta mansión. Su apariencia majestuosa mandaba un mensaje de somos ricos a todo aquel que la viese sin duda alguna. Y en el momento en el que entraron Harry confirmó sus sospechas, cada cosa de allí era más cara que todo su orfanato entero, y ellos no tenían ni una pizca de vergüenza al momento de enseñar lo ricos que eran.

Si la entrada era ostentosa entonces el salón en el que estaban era el de la reina de Inglaterra. Un sofá de las pieles más caras y varios sillones pequeños adjuntos decoraban la sala, frente al sillón había una chimenea. Junto a las paredes mas lejanas había varias estanterías y vitrinas con objetos y libros de lo mas pintorescos, y en el resto de las paredes había retratos de lo que supuso fueron los antiguos miembros de la familia Malfoy. En el sillón central se encontraba un hombre rubio con el pelo liso que tenia todos los rasgos típicos de la aristocracia y sus ojos demostraban poder, pero también oscuridad, cosa que Harry decidió que investigaría, el hombre estaba leyendo varios pergaminos que supuso eran sobre las inversiones de la familia o tal vez del trabajo del hombre, ya que sabia que era un político importante. En el sillón de enfrente se encontraba un niño rubio muy peinado con ojos grises leyendo un libro que no reconoció al principio pero que era el libro de fábulas de Beedle el bardo.

El mayor de los Malfoy dejo los pergaminos en la mesita de te que se encontraba frente a el y con un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer. El pequeño Malfoy se dio cuenta de la presencia de su madre y de otro niño y dejo su libro a un lado en el sofá y se levanto colocándose al lado de su padre y un ataque de nostalgia le vino a Harry al ver como el Malfoy mayor le sonreía al pequeño, aunque la sonrisa fuese apenas detectable.

El mayor de los Malfoy fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Buenos días joven Potter, ¿O es Black?- Dijo suavemente el hombre- Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y soy el cabeza de la familia Malfoy, encantado de conocerte, este – Dijo y señaló a su hijo- es mi hijo Draco, ya conoces a mi mujer.

-Es un honor conocerle Señor Malfoy y señorito Malfoy- Dijo e hizo una suave inclinación mostrando respeto- A pesar de que hace poco conocí mi herencia, mi nombre es Harry Orion Black, pero preferiría que usted me llamase Harry, señor Malfoy.

-Entonces- Dijo el mayor- Nosotros te llamaremos Harry pero tu debes llamarnos también por nuestros nombre, Harry.

-Seria un placer, Señor- Dijo Harry respetuoso al límite como ponía en el libro- Pero debido a la relación entre mi padre y su mujer me permitiría llamarlo Tío Lucius, no considero que sea de buena educación tratarlo sin ningún honorífico Señor Malfoy.

-Esta bien Harry- Dijo esta vez Narcissa- Por ahora deberíamos comer y luego hablaremos sobre lo que querías tratar.

Los tres Malfoy y Harry fueron al comedor de la casa Malfoy que era tan ostentoso como el resto de la casa y disfrutaron de una comida exquisita, que Harry denominaría como la mejor comida que había probado en toda su vida, y Harry mantuvo en todo momento la suficiente concentración como par no olvidarse de las normas de educación en la mesa.

Después de comer los dos Malfoy mayores acompañaron a Harry a un despacho más modesto mientras que Draco se subió a su cuarto. Allí Lucius se sentó tras el escritorio y Narcissa en un pequeño sofá a la derecha. Harry se sentó en una silla frente a Lucius y no pudo sino sentirse un poco avergonzado al fijarse en que sus pies no rozaban el suelo al sentarse en la silla y que había tenido que dar un suave saltito para sentarse, era todavía bajito para su edad, cosa habitual en los niños de orfanato pero un poco mas pronunciado en Harry ya que había tenido un tratamiento frio y distante y luego abusivo hasta que consiguió mantener una dieta mas o menos decente y era demasiado delgado para su edad también.

-Bueno- Corto Lucius el hilo de pensamientos del niño- Me ha comentado mi mujer que Dumbeldore se encuentra en posesión de tu herencia y derechos ahora mismo y tú no te encuentras satisfecho con ello.

-Así es- Respondió Harry- Ayer mismo fui a Gringotts para comprobar mi herencia y descubrí que no tenía ningún acceso a ella por culpa de Dumbeldore y que había sido extraído un objeto valioso de la bóveda Potter que Dumbeldore esta usando sin permiso alguno. Mis intenciones son quitarle a Dumbeldore su jurisdicción sobre mi mismo y había pensado darle esos derechos a mi Tía Narcissa hasta tener la edad suficiente para tomar yo mi puesto como heredero o hasta que mi padre salga de Azkaban.

-No es algo demasiado fácil para conseguir debo decir- dijo el patriarca Malfoy- Pero no hay nada imposible, y con mi ayuda menos. Me sorprende, eso si, que sin conocernos decidas dejar en nuestras manos todos tus derechos Harry.

-Simplemente- Dijo Harry- he leído e investigado lo suficiente en usted como para saber que ahora mismo no perdería nada con ayudarme y solo conseguiría beneficios y además se que no me dañara por que no tiene en estos momentos una razón para hacerlo, y por ultimo, no podría encontrarme en una peor situación que la mía en estos momentos Tío Lucius, Vivo en un orfanato que esta sobreviviendo a base de mis becas como estudiante ejemplar, mis tíos adoptivos muggles me abandonaron allí y el viejo Dumbeldore no ha movido un solo dedo para ayudarme en toda mi infancia a pesar de los abusos y malos tratos que he recibido.

Lucius se sorprendió por la sinceridad del chico pero recordó que aunque los ojos del chico demostrasen ser mas mayores el niño tenia la misma edad que su dragón. El niño lo había pasado mal durante su infancia de eso no había duda y sabia que con la información que tenia podía ayudar al niño de sobra, solo con el hecho de que Dumbeldore siendo su guardián legal permitiese que el niño fuese abandonado en un orfanato ya era mucho y al ser el niño el vencedor de el Señor Oscuro era incluso mas fácil quitarle la custodia al viejo, y si encima el chico comentaba los abusos recibidos entonces Dumbeldore estaría en un grave problema. Y además debía decir que sentía una pequeña debilidad por el niño, se veía que había vivido demasiadas cosas antes de que le tocase y el hecho de que fuese el heredero Black y su sobrino de verdad le hicieron aceptar que iba a ayudar al niño como pudiese.

-Esta bien pequeño-dijo Lucius- mañana mismo iremos al ministerio a cambiar eso, si te apetece puedes mudarte a nuestra casa hasta que las cosas cambien.

-No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad Señor- Dijo Harry- Además apenas conozco el mundo mágico y sus costumbres, no estoy preparado para dar una imagen digna de mí ante la gente sangrepura.

-Tonterías-Dijo Narcissa tomando la palabra por primera vez- Eres muy respetuoso y tienes buenos modales, no se quien te los ha enseñado pero son perfectos para un sangrepura solo tienes pequeños deslices que no son importantes.

-Pues si les soy sincero-Dijo Harry ligeramente orgulloso- Aprendí todo esto ayer después de hablar con Gabgad gracias a unos libros de etiqueta que compré.

Ahí Lucius comprendió que había sido buena idea después de todo ayudar al crio, era perfecto, tal vez un poco delgado y bajito, y despeinado, pero eso se podía arreglar, el chico era modesto y educado y listo, un genio, tal vez en un futuro cuando el Lord volviese le podía hacer entender que el niño no tenia por que estar en su contra sino mas bien podía ayudarle, sobretodo si se le educaba bien desde ahora. El chico tenia la razón, el solo iba a ganar, no iba a perder nada, por si acaso le dejaría al chico el diario que le dejó su señor si el niño se quedaba a vivir con ellos, el niño era prometedor, tanto para la luz como para la oscuridad, después de todo era un Black, y también por magia un Potter, Lucius tenia muchas ganas de ver donde acababa e chico, y el, por supuesto iba a inclinarle hacia la oscuridad, hacia su Lord, que se lo agradecería al final.


	2. Empezando de Nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, he llegado al segundo capitulo
> 
> Como podéis ver no tengo mucha afinidad por Ron y Hermione, y mucha menos por Dumbledore así que si, puede que les joda un poco la vida. Harry va a parecer un abusón ahora al comienzo de la historia, pero es por que es muy joven y comete errores, mas adelante cambia.
> 
> Además, como vais a ver Harry tiene ratos infantiles y otros mas maduros y eso es simple, antes no podía ser niño en el orfanato pero ahora si que puede y a ratos lo es, pero recordad que ya ha vivido bastante y es muy perspicaz y con mucha iniciativa. Bueno, os invito a leer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio aunque lo desee mucho. le pertenece a J. K. Rowling
> 
> Advertencias: Mención de abuso a menores

Harry no era tonto, pequeño aun, pero no tonto, y sabia bien que aunque a hacer este trato con Lucius Malfoy se exponía demasiado, las mejoras que habría en caso de éxito eran demasiadas como para dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Tras una charla animada con su tía Narcissa accedió a pasar ahí la noche y por primera vez en su vida había dormido en una cama de lujo. Recordaba como se sintió cuando se sentó por primera vez en la cama, también las suaves sabanas sobre su piel, y como no, el suave pijama prestado de Draco Malfoy. Durmió profundamente hasta que un elfo doméstico lo levanto a la mañana siguiente.

Con una rapidez raramente vista, Harry se vistió con sus ropas del día anterior, que aun lucían perfectas y bajó al comedor donde, con la agradable y silenciosa compañía de Draco desayunó abundantemente sin miedo a que no hubiese para el día siguiente.

Cuando ya hubo acabado entró Narcissa acompañada de su marido y desayunaron tranquilamente mientras Harry volvía a subir a su temporal cuarto para revisar que todas sus pertenencias estuvieran en su sitio y así coger as que sabia que necesitaría para el día de hoy.

Antes de bajar de nuevo al comedor donde sabia que Lucius lo esperaría paso por el baño y se peinó como pudo. También revisó que no hubiese ninguna arruga en sus túnicas y por último sacó de una de las bolsas los anillos Potter y Black, sabiendo que con esos dos podría intimidar lo suficiente.

Bajó al comedor donde Lucius estaba sentado de nuevo frente al sofá, solo que esta vez no leía sino mas bien le explicaba algo de teoría mágica a Draco, quien ya comprendía bastante bien, al parecer, los principios de teoría. Cuando entró en la sala Lucius se disculpó con su hijo y se fueron los patriarcas Malfoy y el joven Black al ministerio donde sabían les esperaba una larga mañana.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho en Hogwarts tranquilamente haciendo papeleo cuando una lechuza del ministerio entro y dejo una carta con sello urgente sobre su mesa. La abrió y reconoció inmediatamente la gravedad del problema, sobretodo viendo el nombre de Lucius Malfoy y el de Harry Potter juntos en la misma línea. La carta le avisaba de una reunión del Winzengamot en la que se iba a presentar el problema de que el guardián del chico no había cumplido con su deber y el chico reclamaba un cambio de tutor legal hacia su mas cercano familiar, que coincidía ser Narcissa Malfoy, la mujer de Lucius. Dumbledore maldijo por lo bajo y llamo a varios de los miembros de la orden que tenían puestos en el Winzengamot para contar con algo mas de apoyo al momento de quedarse con la custodia del muchacho.

Harry esperó impaciente a las puertas de la sala con uno de los abogados de los Malfoy a su derecha y con su tía Narcissa Malfoy a su derecha quién tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro del joven para reconfortarlo con su presencia.

La matriarca Malfoy analizo al muchacho a su lado, era un manojo de nervios pero su cara solo demostraba la determinación ferviente que poseía para alejar de las manos de Dumbledore su herencia. Vio como la piel del chico era pálida, como si tuviese que estar encerrado a menudo, y vio como los brazos del joven, que asomaban por debajo de la túnica, eran muy delgados, hasta el punto de tener una apariencia enfermiza. Pero aun así, el chico se quedaba firme sin duda aparente en sus ojos con el porte perfecto de un aristocrático, mas exactamente con el porte sangrepura del que todos los Black ostentaban, que incluso ella misma había tenido antes de cambiarlo ligeramente al porte de los Malfoy. Narcissa se obligó a si misma a recordarse que el niño apenas sabia del mundo mágico, y que todo lo que sabia de etiqueta lo había aprendió nada menos que hace dos noches, lo que demostraba que el chico poseía una inteligencia por encima de la media en comparación con la de los chicos de su misma edad. Narcissa no pudo sino sonreír a eso, el chico sería grande en el futuro, sin importar el bando en la guerra que tomase, que ella esperaba fuese el lado de su Lord, porque el chico tenia un aura que te hacia querer acercarte a él, un aura poderosa, un aura que si todo salía bien ella ayudaría a que fuese bien explotada hasta su máximo, para que el joven llegase a lo mas alto, para que el niño hiciese su propia historia, no la que un viejo loco le intentase imponer.

Al rato las puertas de la sala se abrieron y entraron. Narcissa no se separo del lado del hijo de su primo y se quedo detrás de la silla que se encontraba en el centro de la sala donde el chico se había sentado.

La sesión comenzó como era costumbre presentando a los miembros de la corte y la razón por la que estaban allí, y nada más exponerse eso Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

-No es cierto eso ministro-Dijo el viejo- yo siempre he tenido a alguien vigilando que a Harry no le pasase nada malo.

-Protesto-Dijo el abogado de los Malfoy- Según mi cliente, con menos de 3 años su tío Vernon Dursley lo dejo abandonado en un orfanato muggle en el que sufrió tanto abuso físico como emocional.

El resto del Winzengamot escuchó las declaraciones de los abusos del joven atentamente, y también los intentos de disculpa del director Dumbledore que se excusaba con tener que dejar al niño a veces solo par que conociese el mundo o con no haber podido detener a los muggles o con que era lo mejor para el chico por la barrera mágica que dejó su madre tras su sacrificio. Pero Dumbledore no s estaba dando cuenta de que las cosas no hacían mas que empeorar para el, ya que este no era un niño normal sino el salvador del mundo mágico y el hecho de que, primariamente, fuese alejado del mundo al que pertenecía ya era bastante y que además sufriese a manos de los muggles y acabase en un orfanato pensado que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de trafico rompió con la imagen de buena persona que Dumbledore intentaba tener con todo el mundo.

El ministro Fudge tampoco estaba muy contento con como estaban marchando las cosas, veía como uno de sus apoyos que era Dumbledore caía bajo la presión de un gran fallo a manos de su otro apoyo, Lucius Malfoy. El ministro se sorprendió también al oír lo que le había pasado al joven Potter y sin dar mas tiempo para excusas tomo la palabra y pregunto al chico directamente.

-Joven Potter-Dijo el ministro- ¿Es cierto lo que cuenta tu abogado?, ¿Nunca fuiste visitado por tu guardián? ¿No te fue entregado periódicamente una cantidad de dinero adecuada?

-Es cierto- Dijo el joven- Y sin ofender señor ministro pero mi nombre es Harry Orion Black

Con una suave disculpa Fudge decidió que ya era hora de terminar con esto así que declaro que el Winzengamot debía tomar una decisión, y que Dumbledore no tenía posesión de los asientos Black y Potter para esta decisión.

15 minutos después los miembros del Winzengamot volvieron a la sala, ninguno de ellos demostraba emoción alguna en su cara por lo que no se sabia que había pasado, pero por ultimo entro Dumbledore que aunque intentaba sonreír tenia una amarga expresión y sus ojos demostraban un gran cabreo.

El ministro le dio paso a la secretaria del Winzengamot, Amelia Bones quien sin duda alguna recitó la sentencia escogida.

-El Winzengamot ha llegado a una resolución tras mucho deliberarlo- Dijo Amelia- Por lo tanto le retiramos la custodia de Harry Orion Black a Albus Dumbledore como el resto de pertenencias que sean del menor y Dumbledore tenga en su posesión. Además se le penalizara con la perdida del puesto de Director del Winzengamot por permitir que el menor sufriese abusos.

Albus ahí demostró su descontento con una cara de dolor asco y cabreo mezclados, ningún otro miembro le miraba, parecía ser que la reunión privada había sido bastante dura para el y sus seguidores no habían podido salvarle.

-Por ultimo- Dijo la mujer- Se ha decidido que ya que el joven Black no puede estar sin tutor legal aun, vamos a entregarle la custodia a su familiar mas cercano, Narcissa Malfoy, y por ende a Lucius Malfoy quien tendrá poder sobre los asientos Black y Potter hasta que el menor cumpla sus 13 años y decida si quiere dejarle al señor Malfoy seguir ejerciendo el puesto, y a los 17 tomara el puesto él mismo.

Luego el ministro decidió que, como era costumbre debía haber una votación de nuevo en caso de algún cambio de opinión por lo que preguntó

-Levante la mano la gente en contra de esta medida- Solo Albus Dumbledore y otro hombre levantaron la mano- Gente a favor de esta medida- Se levantaros muchas manos, no todas pero si muchas- Bueno-Dijo el hombre sonriente- Con 3 abstenciones y 2 votos negativos la sentencia queda aprobada, se levanta la sesión.

Harry no pudo sino abrir los ojos en sorpresa al ver que su interacción había sido casi innecesaria, y cuando todos los miembros del Winzengamot se hubieron ido excepto unos pocos Narcissa dejó caer su mascara habitual y abrazo al chico con fuerza y Harry no pudo hacer nada mas que corresponder al abrazo, pero no por obligación sino por ser e único contacto físico que había tenido desde hace mucho, y él podía decir que no le desagradaba para nada, por lo menos no viniendo de parte de Narcissa, pero de golpe se acabó el abrazo y la mascara volvió al rostro de Narcissa.

Albus Dumbledore no se había sentido tan ofendido en mucho tiempo, llevaba demasiado tiempo planeando como sería Harry el salvador del mundo mágico y ahora todo estaba estropeado, por que no había tenido en cuenta que el niño podría de alguna forma conocer el mundo mágico y menos su herencia, igual que tampoco pudo evitar el hecho de que Vernon Dursley abandonase a Harry en el orfanato. Ahí fue cuando una ola de miedo le invadió, esa situación era muy parecida a la de otro alumno que había tenido antes, uno conocido como Tom Riddle. Miró al chico que abrazaba a Narcissa Malfoy y entonces la mujer le vio y dejó de abrazar al chico que al instante se giró para confrontarlo, y a Dumbledore se le ocurrió una idea, no por nada era maestro en Legeremancia, así que miró a los ojos al chico e intentó entrar en su mente pero entonces Lucius Malfoy se puso entre ellos.

-Disculpe Director- Dijo el rubio- Pero que yo sepa es ilegal mirar en la mente de un menor de edad.

A estas palabras el joven de ojos esmeraldas entornó los ojos y su cara expresó asco hacia el de barba blanca. Entonces el ministro de magia que había escuchado eso se enfado ligeramente.

-Albus- Dijo el hombrecillo- Espero que no estuvieses haciendo eso, lo que le has hecho al chico ya ha sido bastante, por favor, sal de aquí.

Entonces Albus Dumbledore se disculpo silenciosamente y se fue rápidamente de la sala, y Fudge detrás de el y Lucius con suaves palabras decidió que ya era hora de que se marchasen.

Después de ese día las cosas mejoraron notablemente para el joven Black, aunque todavía se sentía un extranjero en la casa de los Malfoy. Nada mas acabar la reunión del Winzengamot Lucius salió hacia otra parte del ministerio que no alcanzó a escuchar mientras el y Narcissa subían hasta el atrio para salir de allí mediante polvos flu, cosa que Harry recién había conocido esa misma mañana. En frente de las chimeneas estaba Lucius que parecía haber terminado de hacer lo que había ido a hacer hacia un rato y los tras volvieron a Malfoy Manor.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidos para Harry entre compras y compras con Narcissa, y clases de etiqueta. También consiguió esos días su varita en Ollivanders, veintiocho centímetros, de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix, y no de cualquier fénix sino del mismo que había dado otra pluma que era parte de la varita del Señor Oscuro.

Unas semanas después tuvo su primera clase de magia, con Draco como compañero, el chico se notaba que había sido muy malcriado y por eso tenia el orgullo por las nubes pero con Harry había sido mas bien sobre protector y lo veía como a un hermano pequeño aunque el pequeño pareciese él mismo, y eso le recordó a Harry el hecho de que al tener los Malfoy su custodia ya no tendría que volver al orfanato, la verdad estaba sorprendido por ello ya que la mañana que había salido del orfanato y visitó Gringotts lo que menos se imaginaba era que acabaría lejos del lugar para siempre, ya que el nunca se podría imaginar tener tanta suerte, pero el sabia que tanta cosa buena luego tendía su contraparte, y el no se solía equivocar en esas cosas.

La familia Malfoy era muy reconocida en el mundo mágico ya hora que Harry estaba con ellos, da igual que no fuese su hijo, se le exigía solo la perfección y eso le estaba llevando más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos pero la familia Malfoy era incluso mas exigente, requería una mascara perfecta sin fallos con una mente determinada y unos objetivos bien altos. Pero otro factor importante era el aspecto, Lucius no dejaba salir a nadie de la casa si no estaba perfectamente presentable y por eso mismo los días después de la audiencia con e Winzengamot Narcissa le llevó de tienda en tienda hasta llenar completamente su armario en la casa Malfoy. Hablando de la casa Malfoy, el cuarto que utilizó el primer día se había convertido en su habitación para un periodo bastante largo, durante los primeros días se perdió varias veces en las inmediaciones de la mansión y tuvo que pedir ayuda a los elfos domésticos pero al final de la semana ya sabia orientarse bastante bien.

Cuando habló de mala suerte no se imaginaba que acabaría estando inseguro de todo a su alrededor, todo parecía demasiado perfecto para lo mucho que había mejorado su vida y el sabia que tendría que equilibrar la balanza para no caer directamente al abismo sin poder salir. La filosofía del intercambio equivalente. Esa filosofía le había perseguido toda su infancia y ahora no era capaz de verla de nuevo desde que llegó a la familia Malfoy ya que no parecía afectarles esa ley, ellos lo tenían todo, y nunca tenían contraparte, al menos no aparente. Pero el sabia que tuvieron la contraparte antes, tal y como le había dicho Gabgad cuando estaba en Gringotts, los Malfoy habían estado aliados al lado oscuro y Lucius Malfoy era un mortífago, Harry lo sabia, pero aun así no iba a huir de ellos por que según había leído y según como el pensaba, a pesar de que algunos de los métodos del lado oscuro fuesen un poco exagerados e inmorales, su filosofía estaba muy bien planteada, y su líder había sido, y probablemente era un ser muy poderoso y con ideas brillantes, aunque, y Harry creía que era por meterse demasiado en las artes oscuras, el hombre había perdido un poco la cabeza en los últimos meses de la guerra.

Así es, Harry había estado investigando bien el lado oscuro, e incluso le había preguntado al patriarca Malfoy quien se mostró sorprendido por el interés del chico.

-Tío Lucius- Dijo una tarde Harry tras entrar al despacho del mayor- Me gustaría hablar con usted de ciertas dudas que tengo.

-¿Conmigo? Siempre que quieras y yo pueda responderlas lo haré- Dijo el rubio intrigado- Cuéntame de que se trata.

\- He estado investigando sobre los diferentes bandos de la guerra- Comenzó Harry- Y tras mucho investigar he sacado varias conclusiones pero me quedan varias dudas. Primero, el bando de la luz no tenía razón alguna para oponerse al Lord ya que la filosofía que el lord oscuro mantiene tiene más sentido que toda la propaganda que Dumbledore propone.

Si Harry creía que el hombre no mantenía la mascara en casa se equivocaba, por que la acababa de perder al escuchar las palabras del joven. Lucius tenía pensado introducir al joven lentamente en las ideas de su Señor pero ahora mismo el chico acababa de admitir que estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

-Debo decir- Dijo Malfoy recomponiéndose- Que yo tampoco comprendí muy bien por que la gente estaba de acuerdo con esas filosofías pero ten en cuenta que Dumbledore había vencido al anterior señor oscuro Grindewald y la gente creía que el iba a vencer al Señor oscuro, y además los hijos de muggles no estaban de acuerdo en tener que separase de sus familias, por lo menos los que no habían sufrido abusos por parte de ellos.

-Eso tiene sentido- Dijo Harry- Ahora, antes de pasar a mi segunda duda y conclusión, usted Señor Malfoy era un Mortífago, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se volvió a quedar estático

-¿Por qué crees eso?- Dijo el rubio

-Es sencillo-Respondió Harry- Antes de venir a esta casa todo el mundo que no estaba de parte del Lord le llamaba quien-tu-ya-sabes, pero aquí siempre se le llama el Señor Oscuro, cosa que solo hacen sus seguidores o partidarios, y viendo como tu odio por Dumbledore es enorme y que estas bastante hundido en las artes oscuras, sumado a la fama que tienes y al juicio que tuviste en el que admitiste estar bajo el Imperio aunque era evidente que mentías, pues he sumado dos mas dos y he llegado a esa conclusión, no tengo nada en contra de que lo seas, solo quería confirmarlo.

-Está bien- Dijo Lucius calmándose viendo que no podía negar nada, e igualmente el chaval no tenía nada en contra y así tenia más fácil convencerlo de unirse al lado de su Lord- Así es, fui un mortífago, ¿Cuál era tu segunda duda?

-Mi segunda duda es algo complicada, ya que debes ser muy cercano al Lord para saberlo, pero- Dijo Harry dudoso-El Lord estaba muy metido en las artes oscuras y me preguntaba si podía ser que pocos meses antes de su caída hubiese sufrido algún cambio mas radical ya sabes, por meterse aun mas dentro de la magia oscura, he leído que pasa a veces, solo lo pregunto por que he notado que según los periódicos paso a ser mas cruel y malvado y no se preocupaba por involucrar inocentes, como si hubiese perdido parte de sus sentimientos, o se hubiese olvidado de que su objetivo era preservar a los magos y no destruirlos en el proceso de depuración.

Y de nuevo el rubio se sorprendió, sobretodo por que el había sido el único del circulo interno en notarlo cuando ocurrió, no que supiese el porque ni de lejos pero si había notado que estaba cambiado, mas malhumorado y cruel, y no repetía demasiado sus discursos motivadores como hacia antes, y torturaba mas, haciendo que algunos de sus seguidores quisiesen dejarlo, pero jamás lo diría delante del Lord, a no ser que quisiese morir tan pronto. No pudo evitar sino sonreír al ver que el chico si que había investigado a fondo en el tema, muy a fondo, y casi podía jurar que el chaval había buscado cada periódico sobre el tema y todo tipo de datos en libros para poder descubrir el porqué, ahora solo le quedaba a Lucius un problema, si le decía al chico que lo había notado, admitiría ser un mortífago del circulo interno pero si no lo hacia quedaría como un idiota por debajo del chico, y Malfoy decidió que sus prioridades eran demasiado claras.

-Así es- Dijo el rubio asintiendo- No puedo decir el porque por que yo tampoco lo se pero si puedo decir que hubo un cambio y fue lo que tal vez le llevó a intentar matar a aun niño inocente.

Harry no pestañeo ni siquiera ante la mención del intento de asesinato hacia el, simplemente dejo eso de lado y tras disculparse se fue a la biblioteca a investigar mas cosas, por que si había habido un cambio siempre debía haber una razón, y el se metería a fondo en la biblioteca Malfoy para descubrirlo, e iba a empezar por la parte de las artes oscuras, desde lo mas suave a lo mas oscuro, sin dudar, ya que también eran de gran interés para el las artes oscuras.

Lucius no era idiota y sabia el gran interés del chico por la magia en general, pero sobretodo por las artes oscuras, y el no iba a negarle al chico el conocimiento, y menos si podía hacerle subir a lo mas alto, pero no para ser el héroe de la luz sino una persona fiel a su Señor que pueda ser su igual en un futuro, y que de esa forma consiguiesen ente los dos llevar a cabo sus objetivos, ya que dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una sola, aunque una de ellas sea la del Dark Lord y normalmente no le guste la idea de que le corrijan pero con Harry tenia la esperanza de que el hombre recapacitase un poco.

Con esa idea en mente Harry decidió que a la vez que aprendía con Draco magia normal también le enseñaría él personalmente la belleza de las artes oscuras, aunque solo teóricamente hasta que tuviese una edad más considerable.

Entre clases y compras y diversiones el tiempo fue pasando para Harry, estando mucho mas feliz de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida, con una familia, un hermano mayor, aunque mas bien era un primo, y con amigos ya que había conocido a todos los amigos de Draco y especialmente se llevaba bien con Theodore Nott y con Blaise Zabini, el primero se había convertido en su mejor amigo rápidamente ya que los dos se parecían mucho, no eran muy habladores y les encantaba encerrarse en la biblioteca por horas, justo lo contrario que Draco y Blaise quienes se pasaban todo el tiempo cotilleando o fuera en el campo de Quidditch. Esa otra cosa que le encantaba a Harry, volar, se sentía tan libre cuando surcaba el cielo en busca de la snitch, puesto que siempre hacia de buscador, y podía sentir el viento en su cara y moverse al son del viento, puesto que era un natural con la escoba, no necesitó clases para aprender.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya llegaba el verano del año siguiente y por ende llegaba su cumpleaños y la fecha de comienzo de curso, su curso en Hogwarts. Las cartas habían llegado a mediados de julio, la de Draco y la suya llegó dos veces, una como Harry James Potter que rechazó y ni siquiera abrió y otra como Harry Orion Black, que leyó con una gran sonrisa y respondió sin duda alguna, se sitió muy feliz al saber que le tenían en cuenta, y al ver que no era mas Harry Potter por que había rechazado la otra carta, y allí el sería Harry Orion Black. Juntos él y Draco leyeron en alto la carta.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,

Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,

Jefe Supremo, Confederación

Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Black:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por fa vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Espera mos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora adjunta

Y además leyeron la de Draco que decía exactamente lo mismo y Lucius manó un búho con ambas cartas de respuesta, y leyeron las cartas de material después.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dra gón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar eti quetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si guientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRI MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Esa misma mañana del 29 de Julio fueron los 4 al Callejón Diagón para comprar lo que les faltaba, véase los libros y mas utensilios como pergaminos tinta y plumas, y como regalo para cada uno les regalaron una lechuza, en el caso de Harry a la que llamó Hedwig, y un hibrido entre halcón y lechuza a la que llamó Ares.

Dos días después Harry se levantó como cualquier otro día y después de ducharse y vestirse bajó al comedor para desayunar con Draco antes de empezar las clases, pero al entrar al lugar un gran ¡sorpresa! Sobresaltó a Harry. Estaban los tres Malfoy de pies junto a la mesa donde había una tarta enorme y un montón de regalos y todos le sonreían y a Harry, que nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños de verdad ya que en el orfanato solo le felicitaban por que no había dinero para nada mas, se le escaparon unas lagrimas de las esquinas de los ojos y sonrió sinceramente como solo hacia cuando estaba con esta familia.

Ese fue el día mas feliz del la vida de Harry desde el día que quitó a Dumbledore de su vista, aunque sabia que el día que comience en Hogwarts iba a tener que acostumbrarse a la presencia constante del hombre.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con los Malfoy también conoció al que iba a ser su profesor de pociones Severus Snape, al principio el hombre le miraba con bastante desagrado pero a lo largo de los meses y con ayuda de unas palabras de Lucius el hombre acabó tomándole cariño al criajo de su archienemigo Sirius Black. Severus se sorprendió bastante al principio cuando fue a casa de los Malfoy y vio al niño que se suponía era hijo de otro de sus enemigos en la casa de su ahijado. Pero antes de que dijese o hiciese algo drástico Lucius apareció y se lo llevo al despacho y le contó todo, sabiendo que el hombre no se lo iba a contar ni al mismísimo Dumbledore.

La verdad es que al principio el maestro de pociones tenía pensado informar a Dumbledore de lo que le había dicho el rubio pero al oír del juicio y de lo que había sido desvelado allí decidió que ya era momento de tomar sus propias decisiones y teniendo en cuenta que el juramento era para el hijo de Lily y este niño no era sino el ahijado y no el hijo el juramento de contárselo a Dumbledore se rompía, pero eso no impediría que protegiese al chico ya que por una vez veía que ese niño tenia el potencial, y aun si no era hijo suyo, era el que llevaba grabado el momento de la muerte de la chica que amaba y no pensaba dejar que el chaval desperdiciase la vida que Lily Potter le había regalado al chaval aunque no fuese su hijo legitimo, cosa que le hizo preguntarse donde estaba el verdadero hijo de Lily por que si no se equivocaba Lily estuvo embarazada también, aunque no sabia que Black hubiese tenido ni mujer ni que esa última hubiese estado embarazada pero él estuvo en el hospital el día en que Lily dio a luz y sabia que tenia un niño, o eso creía. Tenía claro ahora que iba a investigar eso.

Y disfrutaron los chicos de su último día de vacaciones a lo grande sin hacer nada mas que jugar al Quidditch, y en caso de Harry también coger todos los libros que pudiese de la biblioteca Malfoy, ya que seguía investigando en las artes oscuras en busca de la razón de la locura del Dark Lord.

La mañana del 1 de septiembre en la casa de los Malfoy fue relajada pero atareada revisando que no se hubiesen olvidado nada los chicos, sus chicos, como pensaba Narcissa y los 4 se aparecieron en King Cross, Narcissa con Draco y Lucius con Harry para hacer mas fácil la aparición ya que no es sencillo que hacer una aparición de 3 personas, tomaba demasiada magia y no era segura.

Los chicos atravesaron la barrera uno detrás del otro y se quedaron en un lado de la estación despidiéndose, Narcissa les dio un abrazo a cada uno y Lucius les dio una pequeña bolsa con galeones, aunque Harry ya tenia los suyos de su herencia y con una palmada en los hombros y una suave sonrisa casi imperceptible se despidieron y entraron al tren rojo que les llevaría hasta su escuela.

Dentro fueron hasta el vagón del final, que luego les dejaría mas cerca al salir del tren y esperaron sentados hasta que llegaron Blaise y Theo, y se pusieron a jugar hasta que llegaron las chicas, Pansy Parkinson, y Daphne Greengrass, y luego llegaron Crabbe y Goyle, quienes serian los guardaespaldas de Draco y por defecto de Harry. Luego Harry y Theo se pusieron a leer y discutir mientras Draco y Blaise hablaban de Quidditch y Pansy y Daphne hablaban de moda y Crabbe y Goyle solo comían golosinas. Cuando ya casi llevaban medio viaje una chica de pelo rizado largo con pinta de sabelotodo entró en su compartimento preguntando por un sapo que un tal Neville había perdido y al ver a Theo y a Harry leyendo decidió ponerse a hablar con ellos.

-¡Oh!- Dijo la chica- ¿Qué estáis leyendo? Yo ya me he leído todos los libros de este curso y me han encantado pero no se que mas leer por ahora, también me he leído el libro de Hogwarts: una historia y...

La chica no se callaba y la cara de todos los presentes era de asco, era evidente que la chica era una sangresucia, y una sabelotodo y Harry ya cabreado salto manteniendo su mascara.

-Mira chica- Dijo Harry- Es genial que tu al ser hija de muggles te hayas interesado un poco por este mundo pero eso no significa que nosotros, que no somos sangresucia como tu sino justo lo contrario tengamos que aguantar tu discursito estúpido, por que si no te has dado cuenta aun en este vagón no estamos interesados en escucharte, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que aguantar a una hija de muggles.

La cara de la chica cambió drásticamente a miedo y dolor, y se fue rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento todos en el vagón comenzaron a reírse y a felicitar a Harry por su discurso, además, nadie sabia, aparte de Draco, que Harry había estado igual que la sangresucia nada mas llegar al mundo mágico, exceptuando el tener que darle la vara a todo el mundo, y por eso mismo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar a la chica, Harry ya sabia en que casa acabaría la chica, había sido muy valiente para entrar ignorando el cartel de no molestar que habían puesto antes en la puerta.

Al rato llegó el carrito y todos compraron un montón de chuches y chocolates que se comieron hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade.

Al bajar del tren un ser gigantesco estaba llamando a todos los de primer año y Draco le explicó que ese era Hagrid, y que era un semigigante, ante eso Harry se sintió un poco repelido, sobretodo por el hecho de que el hombre parecía un papa Noel muggle y olía bastante mal.

El hombre les llevó hasta unos botes de 3 personas cada uno y el se subió con Theo y Blaise y Draco con sus dos guardaespaldas. Las barcas se movieron hasta la otra orilla del lago negro y la silueta del castillo hizo a todos abrir los ojos por lo magnifico y mágico que era, era una gran cantidad de magia comprimida en el mismo sitio, y era hermoso. Cuando bajaron de los botes Hagrid les llevó hasta el interior donde una señora, que se presentó como la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall les llevó hasta las puertas de lo que era el comedor y les hizo esperar allí. En ese momento el chico Neville encontró su sapo y un pelirrojo se le acercó por detrás y le saludó.

-Hola- Dijo el pelirrojo- Estoy buscando a Harry Potter, ¿lo has visto en el tren?

Harry se sintió completamente asqueado ante ese nombre de nuevo, el no era un Potter, era un Black. Entonces Draco intervino viendo que Harry acabaría por maldecir al chico si seguía así.

-Vaya, vaya- Dijo el rubio- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pelirrojo, con pecas y ropa de segunda mano, un Weasley, Ron Weasley, el penúltimo, por ahora.

El pelirrojo se torno rojo como su pelo y entonces Harry lo comprendió, un traidor a la sangre, algo repulsivo. Había oído que eran casi pobres y aun así tenían muchos hijos, más de los que podían mantener, menuda cosa.

-Déjame en paz Malfoy- Dijo el pelirrojo- Al menos mi padre no es un mortífago asqueroso.

En ese momento Harry estalló y sacó su varita y en un movimiento suave le lanzó un tragababosas al pelirrojo que empezó a sentir los efectos inmediatamente, y nadie se dio cuenta de quien había lanzado la maldición.

-Vaya Weasley- Dijo Harry- Me parece que has empezado el banquete antes de lo que debías.

En eso que llegó McGonagall y tras llamar a un prefecto mandó a Ron a la enfermería, el chaval se perdería la selección. La profesora no intentó averiguar quien lo había hecho sino que les llevo simplemente al interior del comedor, que era, increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó el segundo capitulo, se me hizo difícil expresarlo y aun hay cosas que no he podido poner como quería pero de verdad esta mejor de esta forma, quería avisar que estoy 100% segura de que tengo muchísimas faltas de ortografia asi que me disculpo de antemano, ademas, estoy muy feliz por que recibí mi primer comentario y me quede saltando de alegría como 10 minutos, así que os pido que por favor me ayudeis con vuestras criticas constructivas y opiniones.
> 
> Ademas, que tal alguna sugerencia de parejas, a quien deberia emparejar?
> 
> Dejad comentarios XD
> 
>  
> 
> Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, acabé el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que le sigan muchos mas en un tiempo, sino, podéis mandarme todas las maldiciones que queráis, ejjejej.
> 
> Bueno, también quiero advertir que soy una persona que aprecia las criticas constructivas, me encantaría que me dijeseis que opináis del fic, siempre que no os paséis de seres malvados, no seáis mas malos que Voldie pliss.
> 
> Así que me encantaría que me dejaseis algún comentario para ver que opináis
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola.
> 
> Tal vez algunos de vosotros conozcáis esta historia por Fanfiction o Wattpad, ya que la subí allí al principio, por ahora voy por el capitulo 14 en FF y 11 en WTT pero aquí los iré subiendo poco a poco para avanzar con todo
> 
>  
> 
> Muchos Besos Rika Regel


End file.
